


It's Not Fair

by Nagisa4ever



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa4ever/pseuds/Nagisa4ever
Summary: He wanted a reaction out of me and he got it, only he was never around to see it. In the confines of my bland room, I'd cry to myself and only mutter three words. "It's not fair." AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the story will be in Ciel's point of view. Also, I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

PROLOGUE

It's not fair.

Alois had it all. Everything I wanted and everything I couldn't have.

He had Sebastian's love and affection even if I had known and loved him first.

He had Lizzy's friendship, even though she promised to be my friend and to never leave me.

And he had Claude's protection, even i he had, so long ago, promised to protect me.

Alois had taken everything from me and it wasn't fair.

Was it okay because he had lost his parents at a young age, that it was okay for him to take what isn't rightfully his.

I had lost mine before I was born. My father, Vincent, was an alcoholic monster and my Mother, Rachel hated me because I wasn't the "Perfect little girl" she wanted. To top it all off, they started to abuse me when they found out I preferred men over women.

I didn't bother trying to make new friends, he'd take them away too.

One of the worst parts about this is, he'd flaunt what he had taken in front of me everyday at school because we had almost every class and lunch together.

He did it on purpose.

He knew what he was doing.

He only did it because I had it first.

He wanted a reaction out of me and he got one, only he was never around to see it.

In the confines of my bland room on my broken mattress, I'd cry to myself and would only mutter three words.

"It's not fair."

CHAPTER 1: CLAUDE

I zipped up my black and red hoodie Claude had given me three years ago, today, December 14th, my birthday. I grabbed my book bag and walked down the stairs, passing Vincent, who was passed out on the couch. I smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen and went to see what it was. Rachel looked at me and motioned for me to sit down. I put my bag by the front door and walked into the kitchen and sat at the table that was in the middle of said kitchen. Rachel sat a plate full of pancakes in front of me and handed me a butter knife, a fork and the syrup.

There had to be something up. She was acting way too nice. I cut a piece of the pancake and put syrup on it before sticking it in my mouth. As soon as I started to chew, a sharp pain circulated around my mouth. I spit out the pancakes and was disgusted when I saw tiny shards of glass in it. I looked up at Rachel and saw her smiling at me, as if she had accomplished the best thing in the world. I pushed everything on the floor and ran out the door, leaving it open but not forgetting my bag.

I put my hood on and spit on the ground, ignoring the amount of blood that came out and the metallic taste still remaining in my mouth. Instead of harping on something I knew I would never be able to change, I continued on to school. As I neared the second Hell known as my school, "Black Mountain High", I looked across the street and saw Claude. Instead of thinking about what'd I say when I reached him, I ran across the street. I saw him him look at me but he continued walking. I adjusted my eye-patch and followed after him, soon coming to his side.

"H-hi Claude." I said with a slight stutter. "Ciel." He acknowledged but didn't look at me. I coughed into my sleeve and pulled at the hem of my jacket. "I was wondering if we could hang out after school today?" I suggested. Claude stopped and looked at me. "You know I hang out with Alois everyday after school to make sure he doesn't get hurt." He said and I flared my nostrils in anger. "But what about me? What happened to you protecting me?" I yelled. Claude was a little taken aback by my outburst but stood his ground. "That was a long time ago, and even if you needed protection, I'm sure Alois needs it more." He said calmly and walked away.

I wiped away my eyes to get rid of the tears that were about to leak from them. I continued to follow Claude to school, but at a much slower rate. Alois needed more protection than me, eh? I wonder if he remembers its my birthday. Vincent and Rachel didn't, but I didn't expect any less from them.

0o0

The late bell had already rung, but I was taking my time to get to class. I wasn't too keen on facing Claude, let alone Sebastian, Lizzy and Alois. When I reached the door, I took my hood off of my head and walked into class. My teacher, Mr. Tanaka, looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Nice for you to join us, Phantomhive. If you will, take a seat. We were just going over the assignment I'm sure you didn't do." He said. I scoffed at him. "You mean that poem? Even I have enough sense to write one of those for class. You doubt me, Tanaka." Mr. Tanaka frowned at the improper use of his name.

"Then would you care to read it in front of the class?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever." I took out my folder from my book bag and got out my poem. I was a little apprehensive about reading it, after all, it was about me and my father...no, Vincent. As I said, he was a monster, but in a different way than Rachel.

"I hear the floor creek

Closer and closer toward my bedroom door

I try to stay quiet hiding under the covers

Though I know he will find me

I hope he doesn't hear my heartbeat

Or hear me praying God will protect me tonight

But as I do I start to cry because I know

TONIGHT'S ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS

WHEN GOD JUST DOESN'T HEAR ME

I let out one more sob

And the door swings open

The hallway light shines in

But darkness radiates off him

So strong

He has a smile on his face

Nothing will stop him

I cant even defend myself

He gets on top of me holding me down

As I try to turn away

He pulls me back covering my mouth

I am too scared to breathe

A few weeks pass by

I hear him moaning my name

While stumbling around the house

Closer and closer he is walking toward me

Now he is on my bed

And before he even touches me

I begin to cry as I wonder

Where is God tonight?

This time I fight back

I yell

I cry

But he has ways to shut me up.

I do everything I can to loosen his grip

He's hurting me so bad but will not let me go

NO

He will not let me go

Not until he is finished

He leaves me lying there

To think of what I have lost

"I'm sorry" is not enough

He doesn't even realize what it has cost

Another few weeks pass by

The shame keeps getting worse

Too afraid to tell

Though its so hard to hide this pain

Day after day

I must have been bad that night

I hear him coming closer as I'm lying on the floor

Lord I would do anything

If you would keep him from walking through that door

But he does

I finally realize I am all alone

No one to protect me

No one who can save me...

So I lie back down to take it

But he throws me on the bed

And makes me relive my worst fears

When I just want to be dead

I don't want to kill myself

I just want to die

God, why have you abandoned me?

Can you not see the tears I cry?

I will hurt myself later

After you have hurt me

This blood that stains the sheets

Tangled up on my bed

Reminds me of the words

The images you have put inside my head

I can still feel you touching me, grabbing me

Forcing my body closer to yours

The feeling of your cold fingers all over me

I constantly try to wash away

From my scarred skin

Since that first night

I live my life in fear

You are the reason I love too easily

Why I cannot love at all.

Because I trusted you

I can no longer trust

The pain I hold inside

You will never know

They will never understand

That my scars don't even begin to show..."

I stopped reading and looked at everyone's shocked faces, especially those who I used to cherish at friends, even Tanaka. I felt bad that I enjoyed their looks. Alois, however, looked as though he didn't give a fuck, and I suppose he didn't.

I gave my paper to Tanaka and went to my seat. The class went on, but I made sure to ignore the worried glances that were threw at me. Somewhere along the class, I coughed loudly and Tanaka sent me a disapproving glance. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked out the window after looking at my hand and clutching it shut.

My hand was covered in blood, but the wounds from the glass had long since closed.


	2. Lizzy

When class was over, Alois had immediately grabbed Sebastian's and Claude's hands and dragged them out the room. Lizzy always stayed behind after class so they didn't bother asking if she was going. I was putting the last of my things away when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Lizzy standing there, an awkward yet worried look on her face. 

"Yes, what is it, Lizzy?" I asked. 

"Well, for one, I hope you didn't just wear that thin jacket out the house. It's freezing out there." She said in a mother-like tone, at least the one's I heard on the T.V. because Rachel had never used that voice with me. then again, I couldn't really call her my mother. I looked at Lizzy and nodded as I zipped up my book bag. 

"You could get sick like that!" She said. 

I didn't even own a coat but she didn't have to know that. Her attitude suddenly went from just worry to worry and seriousness."That poem you read...was that about you and your father?" I tensed at the question slightly, then let out a nervous chuckle. 

"Of course not. I finished reading a book about stuff like that and decided to write my poem about it." I said.

Lizzy let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good. Well, Alois probably needs me. Talk to you later." She said. 

Before she could leave, I caught her wrist. She looked at me in confusion. I quickly pulled my hand back. "Yes, Ciel?" She asked me. 

"Um, do you mind hanging out with me today? I've been needing a friend." I said. She looked at me with a sympathetic smile. 

"You know I would, we are friends after all, but Alois needs a friend more than you do. You have friends, Alois doesn't. But I really have to go. Bye, Ciel." She said and walked away before I could reply.

It saddened me how she accepted my excuse so easily.

0o0

(I sort of stole the next part from one of the bring it on movies. It was needed)

As I said before, I didn't make friends because of Alois, so I opted for acquaintances instead. Now, at times like this when you're own parents and two of your old closest friends have forgotten your birthday, acquaintances are there to remember your birthday and help fuck shit up..as well as get you in trouble.

That's why I wasn't surprised when lunch rolled around and they had a cupcake to give me, which I ate I 2.5 seconds.

"Happy birthday, Ciel!" They said.

They included, this weird kid that acted like a dog named Pluto, some senior named Drocel, who sometimes freaked me out when he looked at me, this strong boy named Finny that was a complete slu-moving on... This girl named MeyRin who was hot without her stupidly large glasses and last but certainly not least, Snake. Somehow he passed all of his classes but no one was sure how because he also skipped all of his classes.

"You know, you guys are the only one's who have remembered it's my birthday?" I said. Meyrin snorted. "I'm not surprised. Especially about your parents." She said. That reminded of what Rachel did. "Oh my gawd! You would never believe what Rachel did to me this morning. She put shards of glass in these pancakes and gave them to me, then watched as I ate them. My mouth was bleeding for like an hour after that." They gasped. "That's messed up." Finny said as he flicked away the end of a cigarette bud. "Let's go play Shibuya on the lunch tables." He said.

We were all for it.

0o0

When we walked in the cafeteria everyone was staring at us. We never entered the lunch room so they knew something was up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alois and the other three staring at us. I waved at them. "Everyone at these three tables, get up!" Drocell yelled. Everyone moved and he and Finny pushed the tables together. We all got on the table and started the beat for Shibuya before we all said the chorus.

"Shibuya! Shi-shi-shibuya role call!"

Drocell was first.

"My name is Drocell!" He said.

"Yeah?" We yelled back.

"They call me Droci!" He continued.

"Yeah?" We yelled.

"And when I wind it," At this, he did a little seductive turn.

"Yeah?" We repeated.

"I catch em' watching!" He said and I heard a few in the crowd laugh.

"Shibuya! Shi-shi-shibuya role call!"

Here came Finny.

"My name is Finnian."

"Yeah?"

"They call me Finny."

"Yeah?"

"And when I pop it," Finny popped his butt.

"Yeah?"

"I get them digits!" I had to laugh at that.

"Shibuya! Shi-shi-shibuya role call!"

This is where you insert Pluto.

"My name is Pluto."

"Yeah?"

"They call me Plu-Plu."

"Yeah?"

"And when I walk thru," He did a modest yet lewd pose.

"They go, Wooooooooooooo!" He did a cry to the moon sound.

That was so like him.

"Shibuya! Shi-shi-shibuya role call!"

MeyRin was so happy it was her turn.

"My name is MeyRin."

"Yeah?"

"They call me Mey."

"Yeah?"

"And when you see me," She bent over and you could almost see her panties with how short her skirt was.

"Yeah?" We yelled.

"They go crazy!" I giggled at that.

"Shibuya! Shi-shi-shibuya role call!"

I was outright surprised Snake went. I almost died on the spot when I realized he was speaking for himself and not his pet snake.

"My name is Snake."

"Yeah?"

"They call me...Snake."I heard a whole lot of people laugh.

"Yeah?"

"And when the night comes," He started and sent the crowd a smile that made some dudes gay.

"Yeah?"

"I'll have you screaming."He said and some girls fainted.

"Shibuya! Shi-shi-shibuya role call!"

Finally it was my turn.

"My name is Ciel."

"Yeah?"

"They call me sexy."I said with a wink.

"Yeah?"

"And once you taste it," At this, I slid into the splits and shook my butt a little.

"Yeah?" They yelled.

I jumped onto the floor.

"You always want more!" I yelled in turn.

"Oh~ he think he bad." They replied.

"Well, I am!" I said.

"We're gonna' need you all for the next part!" Pluto yelled out into the crowd.

"Shibuya! Shi-shi-shibuya role call!" We all said.

"Our name is "Dark Moon"" Us on the table yelled, saying the name of our gang.

We are sooooo getting in trouble.

"Yeah?" The cafeteria yelled.

"They call us D.M."

"Yeah?"

"And when we," We stopped and did this 12 second step.

"Yeah?" They yelled.

"You all love us!" We yelled and quickly jumped down from the table and ran out the back of the cafeteria, just as security ran in. Pluto and Drocell got caught so Finny and Snake had to get the guards off of them and we ran to the park that was located about three blocks from the school. We hid in the tunnel as the guards ran past. We started to laugh once we knew that they were gone.

You see, the good thing about acquaintances is, they never asked questions. Never did they prod too deep. They were there for you when you asked and when you didn't, they wouldn't be because they knew that alone time was needed, unlike friends.

So, it was fine for me to just have them.

Alois couldn't take them from me.

But it still wasn't fair that he had taken the things I would have been happier with.


	3. Sebastion

"Why you leaving, Buddy?" Finny asked me as I started to walk away. The other's had left to go fuck with people and Finny and I had decided to wait behind and smoke weed. 

"I gotta' go to Ms. Sigler's class. If I don't turn in my science fair board and do that presentation, I'm going to fail. I'm not going to get into Yale with bad or average grades." said. Finny nodded. 

"Come to my house at ten. We got a few runs to make." He said. 

"Fa' sho'" I replied before hurrying to the school

0o0

I pulled my board out of my locker and grabbed my folder before shoving my book bag in my locker and slamming it shut. I ran to my science class so that I wouldn't be late and slowed down when I got there. I walked into the class with an, "I don't give a fuck about anything" attitude. On the inside I was screaming with fear. Sebastian and I shared this class without the others. My assigned seat... was also next to Sebastian.

I sat my board by the door and went and sat next to Sebastian. I looked up at him in slight embarrassment. "Um...S-Sebastian?" I called out to him. He looked at me. "Yeah?" He asked. "Um, can I come over to your house after school?" I asked. Sebastian thought for a bit. "Well, I have a date with Alois tonight," Sebastian started and I looked down in sadness. "But, you can come over around six. It's your birthday, right? I'll cook you something to celebrate it." He said.

I could have jumped in joy but I settled with smiling warmly at him and muttering a, 'Thank you.' Not only had he agreed to let me come over his house for dinner, he was the only one from time's passed to really remember and care about my birthday. Before our conversation could further, Ms. Sigler walked in and called my name. She made me go first in everything. I sighed and stood up, taking my report out of my folder and going to the front. I sat my board on her desk and opened it up.

It had pictures of clay heads, brains and at the top it read, "Memory" I coughed slightly and began. 

"The human brain has many different sections, files, nerves, folders, etc. The section of the brain that is most used is the left side of the brain. It is the part of the brain the that helps one perceive how to do things. Without its use, one could forget everything that has been learned and would most likely either be very slow when it came to learning or talking, or actually, knowing how to comprehend what people are saying at an average rate. This brings me to what my presentation is about. The left side of the brain is also the part of the brain that has the nerves that connect with the right, where the memories are stored and sorted. So, without the left side of the brain, it should be impossible to identify what once happened. No matter how true that may sound, however, memories are stored commonly in the right side of the brain, that means there are other places it is stored also, meaning it is quite possible to locate memories without the help of the left side of the brain.

Memories can be easily triggered by an injury or a certain event. Perhaps someone dear to you was in a car accident. If you forget and you, yourself, get into an accident, you could remember easily. Perhaps you see a scar somewhere on your body and you touch it. From the touch, you may be able to recall what gave you the scar. You're eyes are second when it comes to what leads to memories. If you see something that may have happened before or is of great semblance, then it will trigger a memory. My hypothesis for this project was that if I do something with someone and then later do it again with minor changes, then it should trigger the memory of the person I am testing. My next door neighbor took the role of my lab rat because he has excessive amnesia. He calls himself, "Viscount of Druitt", because to him his name is distasteful, so I will not reveal his real name. We had went to his house and watched a video I had made with pictures of my favorite anime, "D Gray Man", with the back song being "Already Over", by RED.

A week later I went back over to his house with a different video. It had a number of the same pictures, but I also added pictures from another show named, "Hetalia." I changed the song to, "If today was your last day" by Nickelback. By then, he had completely forgotten about the first video. After watching the video, he turned to me with a confused glance. "Didn't we watch a similar video some time ago with some of these pictures?" He asked. That is when my hypothesis was proven correct. Through visual resemblance he was able to remember what had been forgotten. The memory of a human being can be accessed through anything, especially through visual or physical surveillance and touch." I said and bowed. Everyone clapped for me as I put up my board and went and sat back down in my seat. Sebastian smiled at me. 

"That was great, Ciel. You're really smart." He said. I smiled shyly. 

"Thanks." I said back.

I know I would hurt later because I would remember that what was happening was not fair. Alois still had everything that didn't belong to him.


	4. Alois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Saika and Suko simply because I needed two more characters. So yes, they are not in the anime.

I put away my folder and took out my book bag before closing my locker with a sigh. Before I could leave, I heard Alois' disgusting voice. 

"Sebastian! Hey." I heard him say. I turned and around and saw them talking. Alois looked over and saw me and smirked, before he turned to Sebastian and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. I walked away with a sorrowful expression and a steady breaking heart.

0o0

I was currently walking home from the store when my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D. and paled when I saw who it was. 

"He-hello?" I said hesitantly into the phone. I heard a chuckle. 

"What'd you think of the kiss, Ciel? I saw you watching. Sebastian's mouth is delicious. Don't you agree? Oh, wait. You never got that far before I took him from you. But, don't be sad, okay?" Alois asked. Before I could answer, I could distinctly hear Sebastian call Alois' name. 

"Oh, looks like my babe is calling. With lots of hate, by Ciel!" Alois hung up the phone.

I gripped my phone and quickly slipped it into my bag. I couldn't let myself come undone because of one measly phone call. I took out the white chocolate Hershey bar out of my bag and began to eat it. I moaned at the sensation of its sweetness, slowly covering my mouth and sliding down my moist throat. I heard giggling and looked to my side and saw some girls from my school and realized they had heard me. I blushed as they walked over to me.

"Hey, Ciel. How are you?" The girl in the front asked. Everyone wondered what her real name was because she only told us that she now went by Freckles. Unlike everyone else, I never asked her after the first time and she told me she would tell me when she was okay with it. Also, I lied about not making friends. I had made two more that I was determined not to let Alois take. Freckles and Beast. Beast I hadn't seen in weeks, which reminded me that I should visit her.

"I've been good." I told her. She smirked. 

"I suppose you have, moaning and what-not." She said as my face flushed a darker shade of red and the three girls that were with her giggled once more. Their names were Saika and Suko who were twins with platinum blond hair, and this girl named RanMao who was a total slut for the Drama director, Lau. I was surprised she wasn't with him right now.

"Freckles, hush up!" I said. She smiled at me. Saika and Suko connected their hands with mine as we started to walk toward their house. 

"We loved your performance at lunch. Alois said you were just groping for attention, but we knew better, we know you were just having fun." They said in sync with each other and I could see how their green eyes twinkled with excitement. I decided to question them about their excitement. 

"What are you two so excited about?" I asked. They giggled and didn't answer me. When we got to the house, I knew the answer.

Saika and Suko had decorated the house for my birthday while surprisingly, Freckles an RanMao had made the cake and ice-cream, HOMEMADE, cake and ice-cream. After singing Happy Birthday and digging in, it seemed that one last gift was prepared for me. Saika and Suko had knitted me a sweater and RanMao had gotten me...well, let's not go into detail on that. Freckles had yet to reveal her's.

"Okay everyone, time for the finale and also, Ciel's gift!" Suko said before we all sat on the couch and waited as Freckles put on a video she created with no sound and started a story I had long since forgotten. On the screen were picture's she had taken when Sebastian and I were what we used to be. We were dressed up, he a butler and I a royal. She recited the story my parents had told me, on that rare night so long ago, when my Father was not drunk and my Mother sane. I would call them that when it pertained to this story. They were worthy of the title that night.

A picture of Sebastian and I on two different sides of a mirror was the first picture to show up on the video.

(Normal POV)

"There once was a child who brought joy to the world, but his father's connections shattered that perfect little boy. He watched helplessly as his home was burned, along with his family. Those who burnt his world to a crisp, decided to take things further and soil what would soon be known as a child mourner. They tainted what should have stayed pure and awoke the Hell the boy possessed. He entered into a contract with a demon, no less. He'd avenge what was never supposed to happen and his soul would be left for the demon to caress." As she said this, various pictures of Ciel by himself were shown. One was of Ciel huddled in a corner with nothing but a blanket on, fear etched on his face as shadows covered him.

The screen went back to the picture with Ciel, Sebastian and the mirror.

"The demon he had summoned? Now he had a backstory. He was the one who spread what we like to call, "The Black Plague." He was the one who watched and did nothing as what the little boy would later witness, the burning of Britain. The demon had listened to Ciel's calling and would gladly take his soul when the contract came to an end. Until then, he'd stay his faithful butler and follow his every wish until the end." As she said this, pictures of Sebastian flashed by as well. One picture that caught Ciel's eye that he never noticed before, was one of a darkened hallway, the only light being a candle that he was holding and while his hand rested on his chest in mock-politeness, his mouth was curled into a smirk and his eyes were alight with mischief and hunger.

The screen yet again went to the first picture.

"This is the story of Ciel Phantomhive the first, the lost ancestor of our Ciel, and Sebastian Michaelis, the demon who forgot who he once was." She said. The picture changed to one of Ciel in a throne, Sebastian to his left side and under them was a pile of bodies.

"Ciel liked to think of his life as a game. He would be the King of course, Sebastian his faithful knight and everyone else would be pawns to use in his game. If he had to sacrifice them all, he would. He didn't care for them and wouldn't even if he could." The picture changed to a chess board. Ciel had knocked over a horse piece and the rest of the spaces were filled with friends and people they didn't even know. "Yes, it was simply a game, but eventually, there would come a day when life would drastically change."

The picture then went to a picture of a bloodied and wounded Sebastian holding a seemingly sleeping Ciel who had but a small scratch coming down and over his uncovered eye, reaching all the down his cheek. "In the end, they had gotten his revenge, but it came at the price of a soulless Earl," The picture changed to Ciel with what resembled an all black cape with red eyes and black hair. "And a forever damned, Demon Butler." Then it went to a picture with Sebastian bowing deeply to Ciel with the words, "Yes, my Lord." on the screen.

"No one heard of them, ever again. Some said they died, some said they eloped, many believed that maybe they could have just imagined a heartless kid and a butler that could do anything." The screen had changed to a picture of Ciel sitting on his bed while Sebastian held his shoe that he had already placed on his foot, both sharing an intense gaze with the lense. Then the picture morphed into a modern piece, Ciel sitting on a teacher's desk with Sebastian still holding their gaze with the lense. Their clothes had also returned to modern time.

(Ciel POV)

"But what those of us here today think, is that they have wandered all this time and have finally found their new home with us, non-remembering of their past. Happy Birthday, Ciel." She said and came and held me as tears spilled from my eyes.

Maybe I was this soulless Master she spoke of, or maybe even the reincarnation, but there was one thing that I knew for sure about us. We both thought of life as a game.

One move could change everything and that may have been the only thing that was fair.


	5. Vincent

I walked into my house, making sure to be quiet. Rachel wasn't home, seeing as she would be working until 12:00 am tomorrow morning, but I knew Vincent was home and I definitely didn't want him to know. I passed the couch to get upstairs, avoiding all parts that would creak with ease, seeing as I had set up a routine of this, and walked into my room, closing the door behind me and locking it.

I sat my bag by the door and looked at the time. It was 4:45pm, so that meant I had an hour and fifteen minutes until I had to be at Sebastian's. I kicked off my shoes, put away my jacket, slipped off my socks and took off my belt, becoming so much more comfortable. I was in the process of taking off my shirt when I heard one of the stairs creak. I pulled my shirt back down and froze. "Ciel~ where are you?" I heard Vincent's soft voice. Before I could relax, I remembered my clothes and book bag were on the floor.

I ran out of the closet and quickly picked up my stuff. I was heading for my book bag when Vincent started to try and break down my door. I was afraid he'd manage to open the door as soon as I grabbed it but I knew I had to or he'd know I was home from school. With the speed I didn't know I had, I grabbed my bag and ran into the closet. Just as I closed my closet's door, Vincent slammed into my room. I heard his feet moving around the room, searching for me. I slowly sat down and backed into the corner of my closet and held my breath.

Suddenly, his feet started to come towards the closet and I started to shake in fear, refusing to let out a breath. But then they stopped. "I guess he isn't home yet.." He said and I could hear him moving towards the door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and stopped shaking. I just stayed there a moment. Right when I was about to get up and walk out of my closet, Vincent's face appeared. "Found you." He said and grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me out of the closet.

I tried to get out of his grip, but everything I did was futile. He tossed me on the bed like I didn't even weigh a bag of potatoes, and I probably didn't. I never ate at home and the cafeteria food was disgusting. What happened this morning with Rachel was the reason I didn't eat at home. Instead of slipping my shirt off, he ripped it in two and threw it to the ground, my pants and underwear following. My throat started to constrict and it was getting a little hard for me to breath. Tears sprang from my eyes like a waterfall and my naked body trembled, already knowing what was to come. Vincent stared down at the mess he created and smiled like the sick individual he is.

"Oh, you're so beautiful, Ciel. I wish you looked like this all the time." He said as he rid himself of his clothing. I trembled more when he started to advance on me.

I couldn't have gotten him off even if I tried.

All I could do was lay there and take it.

0o0

I stepped out of the shower and hurried to put on the clothes I had set out. Everything hurt. It hurt to move, to bend, to do anything. I walked/limped into my room and slipped on my jacket and shoes. Vincent stood in the doorway, watching me. "Dagger's here. We were about to go drinking. You need a ride?" He asked. Dagger was Vincent's best friend from his high school days and was also a well-known drug lord and got the nickname from his obsession with knives. He owned every knife ever made and had an infinite supply of knives on his body. Where? No one ever knew. No matter how much I wanted to say no because Vincent would be there, I knew I wouldn't have been able to get to Sebastian's in my condition. I nodded and followed him down the stairs. I was almost at the bottom when I tripped and fell. Before I hit the ground, someone caught me and brought me into their arms, bridal style. I looked up and saw Dagger smiling at me. I rolled my eyes. He had the biggest crush on me.

Instead of telling him to put me down like how I usually do, I let him carry me to the car because it hurt to walk. It wasn't funny at all when he sat me on his lap in the driver's seat and he and Vincent had the nerve to laugh about my anger when we pulled off. I pouted cutely and sat back and cuddled into the warmth of his body. "Take me to Sebastian's. I was supposed to be there at six. It's six-fifteen now. I'm late so hurry up." I mumbled into his shirt and hummed in appreciation when he wrapped an arm around my waist. It made me warmer and for some reason I was really cold.

About ten minutes later, I heard Vincent scoff and I cracked my eye open enough for him to not see that it was open. "Is he asleep?" He whispered. Dagger checked my breathing patterns and nodded. Idiots. Vincent sighed. "I don't know why he doesn't turn me in for the shit I do. Sometimes I wish he would." Vincent said as he lit a cigarette and rolled down the window, making sure the smoke went out because of my asthma. "I should really quit drinking. I hate doing this to Ciel. When Rachel does those crazy things to him, I'm either passed out or too drunk to do anything. And then when he needs me most, I'm there, but not in the way he wants me to be. I'm supposed to be his father...I..." Vincent flicked the cigarette out of the window and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do." He said.

I unconsciously squeezed Dagger and he wrapped his arm around me tighter. I could tell he knew I was awake now but he decided to ignore it. I had no idea Vincent thought about me and what went on in that house like that. "Maybe you should talk to him about it. Get a job. That should help you stay away from liquor. Buy a new house because yours is falling apart and if Rachel doesn't stop what she's doing, try to get full custody. Just make sure she or anybody else doesn't find out about the abuse." He said.

Vincent sat back in his seat. "I get what you're saying and I like it but even if I get a job, I'll just blow the money away." he said. "Let Ciel hold it. He's trustworthy. So, are you okay with it?" He asked. Vincent nodded his head a little. "Yeah...yeah, I guess I can do this." He said.

"Well then, first order of business is, after we drop off Ciel, we are going job hunting, not drinking." He said and Vincent groaned. "Yeah, okay." He said. I smiled slightly and let sleep come.

0o0

"C...up."

Huh?

"Ciel...k...p."

Dagger?

"Ciel, wake up!"

I shot up and looked around. We were in front of Sebastian's house. "Oh." i said. I looked over at Vincent and saw that he was asleep, much like I was. Dagger helped me out the car but before I could thank him, he leaned down and kissed me. I was too shocked to do anything. "Bye Ciel." He said and got in his car before driving away. I turned and started to walk up the driveway to Sebastian's house, hoping he hadn't seen the kiss because he was standing in the doorway.

As soon as I got to the door, he helped me into the house and gently sat me on his couch. "Are you okay? Why are you limping?" He asked. I nodded and made up a quick but believable lie, seeing as he never caught them. 

"I just tripped earlier. No big deal." Sebastian stared at me a minute before going into the kitchen. He popped his head back out a moment later. 

"What drink do you want with dinner? I have water, pepsi, lemonade, and orange juice." He said. 

"Pepsi, please." I answered and he went back into the kitchen.

Not a minute later I saw his head again. "Um...Ciel?" He called. 

"Yeah, Sebastian?" I asked as I stared at him. He blushed a little. 

"That dude that kissed you...is that you're boyfriend?" He asked. He saw the kiss. 

"No, I don't even know why he kissed me." I said and was a little confused when I heard him let out what sounded like a sigh of what seemed like relief. 

"Oh, okay. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Also, Ciel?" He called my name again. 

"Yeah?" Sebastian smirked. 

"That performance at lunch was awesome. I didn't know you could dance or stretch like that. You'll have to give me a show after we eat." He said and left me to blush in embarrassment.

It was so not fair that he could get me all hot and bothered like that.


	6. Finny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil crackish. I had fun with this chapter.

"Hahaha! And then, Claude fell out the tree and the cat that was chasing him started to bite and scratch him. It was hilarious." Sebastian said and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. Over dinner, we had talked and he continued to embarrass me about the dance, before we got on this topic. Sebastian stopped laughing and got up and went over to his cd player. I tilted my head in slight confusion. 

"What are you doing?" I asked. He turned to the second song on the CD and pulled out a chair and sat on it.

"Weren't you supposed to give me a dance?" He asked. I flushed. 

"I didn't think you were serious..." I mumbled. He smirked and stood, then pulled me over to him. He sat down and as soon as he did, the music started. 'Neighbors Know my Name' by Trey Songz blared from the connected speakers. I swallowed my pride and built up my courage and started to dance. I started it by slowly turning around in a circle, making sure he saw every creese and curve I worked so hard to get and then stopped when I was once again looking at him.

I then ran my hands up and down my body, sometimes landing just above my waist line and other times touching what I so desperately wanted him to feel. I looked up into his narrowed crimson eyes and walked closer to him, boldly turned and sat on his lap, which I then grinded into. When I felt his hands coming closer to me from his sides, I almost laughed aloud.

I smirked and stood quickly, smacking his hand. 

"No touching." I spoke with lidded eyes. Sebastian glared at me and I giggled before walking to the back of the chair, making sure I swung my hips because I knew he was watching, and laid my hands on his shoulders from behind. I slid my hands from his shoulders down to his chest where I took the opportunity to feel his pecks. Moving slightly closer to him, I position my lips right next to his ear. 

"Do you like when I..." I paused and licked his earlobe. 

"Do this?" I finished and I heard him give a small moan. 

"How about..." I started and then went and stood in front of him.

I picked up my knee and pushed it against his groin as I ran my fingers through his hair. He gave a loud grunt. "Do you like this?" I finished and stood back and again I ran my hands up and down my body, only this time, I made sure to pull my shirt up every so often so he could see skin and before I knew it, his hands had joined mine.

I quickly pulled back from him and went to the door where I started to put on my shoes and jacket. Sebastian followed, panicked. "Ciel? Where are you going? Did I do something wrong? I am so so-". 

I cut his rant short and sent him a glare. "You love Alois, right? Why the fuck are you touching me? You don't love me! I have to go anyway." I yelled at him and without further talk, I ran out of his home. I had to say that, because it was the truth. Besides, he needed to be teased and hurt, much as I am. Everyone in this world are selfish bastards after all. Including me.

0o0 

I walked up Finny's house steps and walked in like I owned the place. Finny was sitting on the couch, getting all the weapons and drugs we would need for our job. I really didn't see the need for Finny to have weapons. He could break a man in half if he wanted but he always had them just in case. The "Jobs" Finny and I so graciously took, had only three things that were required of us. Sell the drugs given to us from our Boss, do whatever he said when it pertained to the game, and kill whoever got in our way.

Whenever I thought about our jobs, it always got me thinking about how Finny used to be. He was so carefree. Never did he think of ever cursing, doing drugs...killing. He was the picture definition of adolescent innocence. Then, I came into his life a year ago when Boss had told me to get rid of his family. I had first observed them and grew a soft spot for him, so I spared him. I took him under my wing and showed him the way of a person who had to survive on their own. Finny soon respected me more than anyone else and I was okay with it.

I walked over to Finny and flopped down on the couch next to him. "So, what jobs do we have today?" I asked. He zipped up his bag and started to tie up his black combat boots. "We sell what Boss gave us today and get rid of anyone that are in our territory. The usual." He finished and looked over at me and noticed a bruise I had successfully hidden from Sebastian, on my shoulder.

Finny frowned at me. He was the only one besides Dagger that knew about the abuse from Vincent. I had ran to him, knowing he was the only who would keep my secret. "I don't get how you can do all this stuff out here and be all strong but can't even fight Vincent back." He mumbled. I smile sadly and thought about what happened in the car earlier. I sat up and pulled him into a hug. "It's alright. It'll be over soon. Let's go." I said and he nodded. We left soon after.

0o0 Hospital 0o0

"You are so stupid! Look at you. You got shot in the arm." I grumbled at Finny. Finny just laughed and waved me off. 

"It's all good. I was just helping out. Go home, we have school tomorrow. Oh, I sent you something for your birthday by the way." He said. I glared at him. 

"I said no presents." I said and he just laughed again. I sighed and decided he was right. I went home after asking the doctor for the third time if Finny would be okay, to which he replied the affirmative.

Finny had jumped in front of a bullet that was coming straight for my forhead. He really didn't have to save me. I think I would have been gl-

It's a good thing he did that.

0o0 

I walked into the house and immediately saw a present wrapped in a box on the couch. I went over to it and tore it open. Inside was a dark blue coat. I pulled out a card that read, "I know how much you like blue so I got you a coat the same color. Besides, its too cold outside to just be wearing that thin jacket!" I chuckled and laid on the couch, the coat acting as my cover. Leave it up to Finny to be this worried.

I soon fell asleep but not before wondering what my reappearance in Sebastian's life had caused.

0o0 

I paced around my darkened room with panic written all over my face. How could I have touched, Ciel? I go out with Alois, but the way he touched himself and touched me...his creamy skin, so soft under the tou- NO! I can't think like this...shit!

I have an erection.


	7. Alois 2

I awoke with a start. Sweat fell from my wet locks and I looked around my living room in fright. I had the dream again. No...nightmare. Everyone had turned their back on me. EVERYONE. I sat up and walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. The clock on the wall told me it was 4:30am. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I went to the refrigerator and pulled out some milk and got a box of trix off of the refrigerator to make me a bowl of cereal.

I proceeded in making me three bowls of cereal in a row and demolishing them. I put the milk and trix away before washing my things and putting them in the dish drain. I went back into the living room and put my coat in the closet before proceeding upstairs to my bedroom. Without so much as a glance to the bed I had yet to actually clean, I undressed and went and got into the shower after I had turned it on and set it to the right temperature.

I couldn't help but relax when the water hit me. All too soon, the water went cold and I had to, begrudgingly, get out. I walked back into my room and put on the outfit I had forgotten I laid out yesterday. It was a long-sleeved, dark blue, turtleneck. A pair of black jeans and black and blue jordans. I didn't always dress up, but when I did, I was sexy. I looked at my bed for a moment before getting a wash cloth and thoroughly cleaning it off.

I finished about 30 minutes later and threw the wash cloth in the trash bin I had next to my bathroom door. Before I could put my regular bed cover on it, my phone started to ring. I went over to it, which was next to my door on the floor and answered it. How it got on the floor, I don't know. I didn't check the I.D. but wish I had when I heard Alois' disgusting voice from the other side of the line.

"I know you went over Sebastian's. There's no way you're going to get him back. He loves me now. And before you try to call Sebastian and tell him to never tell me when you visit, don't even try. He didn't even tell me so it doesn't matter. Just know that I know." He said and I sighed before asking him a question that made the both of us stop to think for a moment. 

"What happened to you, Alois?" Alois let out a huff of air and answered my question after a moment of thought. 

"I turned into the true Alois Trancy." Then the line went dead and I laid my phone on my bed before going to my closet and opening it up.

I took out a black suitcase and turned on my light before sitting back down in my closet and opening it up. It was full of pictures. It started with pictures of me, alone. Then as I started to take the pictures out, one by one, it felt as if time was reversing. Pictures of Elizabeth, Claude, Sebastian and I turned into pictures of Claude, Sebastian and I. Then those pictures turned into pictures of Sebastian and I, then Sebastian Alois and I. Those pictures transformed into pictures of Alois and I and that is where it stayed.

Contrary to popular belief, Alois and I had been friends since, possibly, before birth. Alois' mother and Rachel had been quite close and pushed Alois and I to become friends. As we grew older, we met Sebastian at the age of five, but that was also around the time Alois' parents had been killed in a car accident. He started to drift away from us and eventually moved to Germany with distant relatives.

In that period of time that he was gone, Sebastian and I met Elizabeth and Claude. Then, three years ago when Alois and I were thirteen, he came back, living alone. The first thing I tried to do was become friends with him again, but he shut me out. Soon enough, he started to take them away from me, the friends that were special to me, next to him. Yet somehow to me he was still ALOIS, because it didn't matter how much he hated me and took my belongings, he would always be the Alois that I thought of as my older brother by one month.

I put away the suitcase and pictures, then turned off my light before putting my cover on my bed, heading downstairs, putting on my jacket and blue coat, then promptly leaving the house. I walked down the empty streets, not afraid of the dark or anything that came with it. Soon, I was at the park and I went and sat on a swing. It held many memories. There was only one bench, right in front of the jungle gym.

("Hey, Alois! I got us some ice-cream!" I yelled to four in a half year old Alois who sat on the bench waiting for me. I sat next to him and handed him his favorite. Chocolate covered vanilla ice-cream in a waffle cone, while I ate plain chocolate ice-cream in a cup. He smiled and immediately began to eat it. 

"Thanks, Ciel!" He said and I nodded my head in approval of his pleasure.)

The jungle gym in itself.

("Ahhh! Ow! It hurts, make it stop Ciel." Alois cried and sobbed after he fell off the jungle gym and hit his head on the ground. I ran over to him and kissed his head, causing him to smile.

"It feels better now, Ciel. Thank you." Alois said and I ruffled his head. 

"No problem, big bro!")

The slides.

("Ha! I won! Told you I could get down faster than you." Alois rubbed his victory in my face. Now, both five and energetic, we competed all the time. I pouted and hit him over the head. 

"Let's do it again. You just had a head start.")

The tunnel.

("Aw~ It's raining. Now we have to miss dinner." Alois whined as we sat in the tunnel, waiting for it to stop raining. I pulled out a cookie and gaze it to him. 

"Here, eat this." Alois smiled and hugged me before breaking it in half and giving me a piece. 

"Let's share!")

And most important of all, the swings.

("Alois? What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to Alois who had been crying. He looked at me, unseeing for a moment, then when he realized I was there, he jumped off the swing and hugged my waist, crying all the while. 

"They're dead, Ciel! Mom...Dad...they're gone!" He continued to cry and I held him back and let him cry. I couldn't really relate to his suffering for I had never lost a parent. That had to be because I never had any.)

I sighed and looked up into the dark sky. I was startled from my tranquil state by the sound of my phone. Taking it out of my pocket, I looked and saw that it was Dagger. I answered on the third ring. "Hello?" I called into the phone and Dagger's voice came thru the other line. 

"Hey, Ciel. I know it's late but do you want to come over?" He asked and I agreed a second later, although it was odd he had called me a such an early hour. 

"You need a ride?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm at the park by my school." I said. 

"Why are you out so early?" I chuckled. 

"Just come pick me up." I said and hung up the phone. He pulled up thirty minutes later.

0o0

I sat down on Dagger's huge king mattress and loved the way his red silk covers felt on my body. I marveled at the many knifes that littered his walls and the knife cases that were by his door, closet and window. I laid back as he came in with chocolate ice-cream in a bowl for me and Blue Moon Cookie Dough for him. 

"I got your favorite." He said and I smiled as I started to eat it.

When we were both finished he sat the ice-cream bowls on his night stand. He looked at me and noticed how sleepy I was. "Maybe you should go to sleep. You do have school tomorrow and its late." He said and I shook my head no. He laughed and pulled me by my arms and made me stand. He got one of his button up white shirts that went a little past my knees. 

"Change. Call me when you're finished." He said and walked out of the room.

I quickly changed my clothes and before I could call Dagger, I noticed a folder that was hanging from under the mattress. I walked over to it and pulled it out to read it. The first sentences that caught my attention was "Fool those who trust you. Lie to those who respect you." I looked down and saw a picture of a blue mouse. Under it, it read "Conquer". I couldn't help but think it looked familiar.

I put the file back in the place I found it when Dagger knocked on the door. "You ready?" He asked thru the door. 

"Yeah. Come in." I said and he walked into the room having changed his clothes himself. He now only wore a pair of black pyjama pants. We got into the bed and I felt a little weird being dressed like this, next to someone who liked me so much. He clapped his hands and the lights cut off, then he pulled me into his chest and held me. I couldn't just push him off. That would be rude, so I just dealt with it and went to sleep.

0o0

I awoke again when I heard the sound of thunder. I slipped out of the bed, as to not disturb Dagger and walked out of his room, down his house steps, and out the front door. Rain soaked me and I stood there. "Fool those that trust you. Lie to those who respect you. What does it mean?" I asked myself and continued to stand there. I didn't notice the eyes that were locked onto me from Dagger's bedroom window.

It wasn't fair that everything in my life was fucked up and those who I thought I knew were actually very demented.


	8. The Boss

I looked at Dagger and raised my eyebrow at what he was wearing. He had on an all black Armani suit. The only thing that wasn't black was a little red rose that was in his left breast pocket. "Going somewhere important?" I asked and he smirked and nodded. I looked down at my watch, which was stuck on the time 4:30am for some reason. Lucky, I knew the real time, which was 6:30am and I had exactly one hour to get to school without being late.

Having the same clothes on I had changed into earlier, I went and sat on his kitchen table. Dagger followed and sat on the chair beside the table. He laid his head on my thigh and I tried to keep my uneasiness to myself. "Your Dad didn't find a job yesterday, but there were a few places that said they may be able to overlook some of his previous arrest records of OVI and domestic violence because they were desperately needing help. It also was better because he hadn't had any charges in the last eight months." He said and I smiled.

He was truly trying to change. My smile faltered a bit. That still doesn't take back what he has done. I slid off the table, away from Dagger's now wandering hands and go over to the door and start putting on my shoes and coat. "Come, take me home peasant." I say jokingly, but I will never forget the way his eyes narrowed that day. 

"Of course. Let's go then, shall we?" He asks and I nod, albeit a little unnerved by his gaze.

0o0

I got out of Dagger's car and waved him off. I turned to my "home" and grimaced to myself when I saw Rachel's car in the driveway. I walked into the house and ignored Rachel, who sat on the couch in the living room and had said hello when I walked in. I ran up to my room, grabbed my bag, and was about to go back down the stairs when I saw Rachel and Vincent's bedroom door open. Rachel never left it open so Vincent had to be in there.

I walked over to the door and peaked inside. Vincent was sitting at his work desk, one that I had thought shouldn't be where he was (since he's a lazy bum), and it looked as though he was working on resumes. I walked into the room and over to him. "Hey. Found a job yet?" I asked and he looked at me before taking off the glasses I had just noticed were on his face, and he patted me on the shoulder. 

"Getting there. Dagger told you I was looking for a job?" He asked and I shrugged. 

"Something like that." I answered and he laughed.

I looked up at the clock on his wall and sighed. It was 7 o'clock and I had to be at school by 7:20. I reached down and gave Vincent a hug, which surprised him and left before he could say anything about it. Rachel smiled at me as I left and I couldn't help but think it was a little different than the smiles she usually gave me. As I walked to school, I thought about the hug I gave Vincent. Why did I do that? Maybe I just did it to show how much I appreciated what he was doing. Or maybe I did it to see if that was the real Vincent. To see if it was an Illusion or not.

Before my thoughts could go any further, I stopped as pain wracked through my body for all of but a second and I coughed uncontrollably into my hand. When I finally stopped, I looked at my hand and gasped. I took out some tissue I had in my pocket and wiped my hand off before throwing it to the ground and proceeding to the school. The bloody tissue was carried away by the wind.

0o0

"Well, I only have one assignment for you all today. You will have twenty minutes to finish it and after that, you will read it allowed. I want you all to write one page on any subject you so choose. It could be a narrative description or a short story. Whatever you so choose. Except for you, Phantomhive. You will do three pages for cussing so loudly when you entered the room." Mr. Tanaka said and I sighed.

Alois had pushed me into the wall when I was trying to come into the room and I had cursed aloud from the pain. I sighed and got to work, as did the rest of the class, but a few snickered at my punishment.

0o0

"And last, and certainly least, Ciel Phantomhive." Mr. Tanaka said and I glowered at him as I went and stood in front of his desk. 

"Thanks for the suckish intro, Tanaka." I said and heard him scuff. I took a deep breath and began reading.

"There is an alternate universe where everything is what it shouldn't be and everything that shouldn't be is. There is no day but neither is there night. There is only the time where day meets night and night meets day. In this alternate universe, there is a young man who had been sent there because of the crimes he had committed. He was forced to relive his life, forever, in an eternal loop. He one day wrote a letter, to an address he remembered but not who would receive it. In it, he told whoever receives it to add their own story. He wrote what he felt everyday. He titled it, "Part 1: Abyss." The letter began with the definition of Abyss.

"A very deep and large hole; seemingly bottomless space.

If an Abyss is bottomless, when you think you have reached the bottom, you have again came to the beginning.

I turn around, there you are. And suddenly, you're not. Turn to the left, no one. Right...everyone, and then again, no one. Where am I? I do not know. I did know at first, but I have forgotten. How could that be? I hear you and try to find you, but I can't. My time has been spent and now it is time to say hello...but do I mean that? I can't decide. I would say I'm confused, but that would be a lie wouldn't it? I know too much to know anything at all. Does that even make sense? Probably not, but does it even matter really You won't listen to me either way. The only thing left of you is a shadow, locked in solitude. I hear crying, could it be you? I go back to the place I came from and realize I hadn't heard anything at all. It's lonely, being all alone all the time, but I guess I deserve it. I was such a selfish person. I take back all the things I said and did. Will you forgive me? You won't because I know you, even if you deny it. I turn around, there you are. And suddenly, you're not."

He reread the letter and threw it in the mailbox.

0o0

As time moved on in the original universe of which the criminal was exiled from, a man aged by time, sat in a room filled with white to try and stop the insanity that always tries to slip past his defenses. He receives a letter from a friend his schizophrenic mind thinks monster's stole away. He writes his story that is titled, "Part 2: Delusion" He, too, started his letter with a definition. More precisely, the definition of Delusion.

"A false belief or opinion.

Eventually, you will forget what you have already seen and will view it again.

I see you across from me. You're wearing your favorite yellow hat. Behind me, I see you yet again. I see myself, then no one at all. You are pushing me on the swing. I stop, you're gone. The swing set disappears. I hear a drum. The sound is gone. I see the sun, it turns black. I see a white light. I run towards it. Its no longer there. What time is it? The clock that appears before me has something wrong with it. The hands won't stop spinning. The moon rises and morphs into you. You float down and we dance in the dark. You leave and a masked man takes your place. I'm stabbed. It hurts. There's blood and- wait. There is no pain. No blood. No masked man. There's nothing. I see you across from me."

After finishing his part, he wrote the same message as the criminal, telling whoever receives it to write their own story. He put the letter in the mail and knew it would be sent to the woman who barely remembered him, or the criminal she shared her sentiments with.

0o0

A woman who no longer remembered where she had been twenty minutes earlier, sat on a bench in the park, reading a letter from a friend she often thought about and often forgot about. Having excessive amnesia, she knew she would have to write her story now so she wouldn't forget. She named her story, "Part 3: Forgotten" She took the idea of the two before her and wrote the definition of the word that came after whatever part they had.

"A past participle of forget which is to be unable to remember something.

When you forget what has already happened, you find yourself forgetting where you've already been.

I remember everything I touch. Everything I feel. Everything I see, smell, create, and imagine. I remember the days that have passed, the dreams I've dreamt. The faces of those who I have passed and those who have left me. I remember when I fell, running as fast as I could, trying to reach the train I knew would be leaving soon. I didn't want to be alone, so I chased after the train and fell before I could reach it. I was left alone. I remember the last time I went on a walk. I met a man that was alone, just as I was. Together, we weren't alone anymore. Together, we forgot our troubled past. Together, we made what was an unorthodox love. I decide to only remember what is now. Hm...where was I? Ah, I was here. I remember everything I touch. Everything I feel. Everything I see, smell, create, and imagine."

When she finished writing, she put the letter in the nearest mailbox, sending it to the original sender, the lover she wrote of, the criminal. She soon sat back on the bench she had started on, already forgetting what she had did, not five minutes earlier.

0o0

The criminal in the alternate universe read the story's of his lost friends with a melancholy smile on his face. He tucked away the letter some time later in a box under his bed ,after taking out a pen and titling it, "The Remnants Of What Was Then"." I finished reading and gave Tanaka my paper. He looked speechless, as did a few of the students and I couldn't help the smug smile that found its place on my face.

Only when I left out the class did I notice that Alois had somehow disappeared.

0o0

When I got to the roof for lunch, Finny pulled me to the side before the others could see me and gave me his phone. "It's the boss." He said and walked back to the others. I put the phone to my ear and waited for him to speak. 

"You know you have to say something for me to know you're there." He said and I couldn't help but think the same thing I did every time I heard his voice. It sounded so familiar, yet so unfamiliar. I sighed. 

"But you always know when I'm on the phone so I see no reason to. What do you want?" I asked.

I heard his deep chuckle through the phone and it took him awhile to stop laughing. "You are always so hostile, Ciel, but back to business. When you and Finny go out tonight, you two will be meeting with a big client of mine. You will be in charge of doing the talking and Finny will protect all merchandise with his life. He will ask you to deliver something for him and after that, you are to go back to his home with whatever has been given to you and my client will give you something that you and Finny will then bring to me. Am I understood?" He asked and I quickly said yes.

"Good. Until tonight." He says and hangs up, as do I. I walk over to Finny and hand him his phone. So, we'd be meeting the boss tonight. I wonder if he'll show us his face this time, probably not. 

"Want a hug, little one?" I heard a familiar voice ask but before I could say no, arms were wrapped around me from behind me and I felt as though I might faint from embarrassment. Snake was holding me tight in his arms and wouldn't let go.

I blushed and tried to get out of his vice grip, to no avail. "Let go!" I whined/yelled and I heard him chuckle and hold me closer. I didn't notice at first but I started to hyperventilate and panic. Images of Vincent and the horrible things he did to me flashed through my eyes and I started to scream, tears falling from my eyes. I could feel Snake let go of me but I couldn't stop screaming. I couldn't stop the pain I felt.

How had I not known how much it affected me? Was I really this pathetic? I had just hugged him this morning and felt nothing. When Dagger had held me in the car when taking me to Sebastian's, I had felt nothing. Or maybe, it could be because Snake had held me without me actually really wanting him to. Without being able to escape his grip. It had to be that. I was afraid of being trapped.

The last thought that surfaced from my brain before I blacked out, was that it really wasn't fair that I couldn't change into a person that would be much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Please tell me what you think! Also, the poem did not belong to me, but don't think I can't make a good poem, I was being lazy.


End file.
